Masked Freedom
by Hisshan93
Summary: A boring fancy dress ball, soon turns into a way to reveal some true feelings.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
>All mistakes are mine :)<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't want to be here, Finn has talked me into coming but it was a stupid fancy dress ball at school. I am dressed in a deep blue, floor length dress that is being held up by two thin straps. In the spirit of dressing up, I've also got on mask that covers most of my face, only my lips and eyes could be seen. I've even gone all out and dyed my hair deep red for the night - I felt like a big change. I don't want anyone to know it's me if they see me. I know tonight is my one chance, my only chance to really be myself. To finally show my true feelings. And I am damn sure going to make the most of it!<p>

"Finn," I call looking over at the tall quarterback, but my planned sentence just falls away as the object of my attraction finally makes her appearance. She breezes into the room. She looks stunning! She has on a deep purple, knee length dress that shows off her long, long, perfect legs. Just like mine, her dress is held but by, hardly there, thin straps. I realise I am staring and glance around to see if anyone else is. I notice that Finn is basically drooling at the sight of the small diva. So I slap his arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" He shouts looking down at me, "What was that for!" he continues, rubbing his upper arm as he speaks. I internally smirk.

"You think I didn't notice!" I yell back, getting seriously pissed off now. "You are drooling, moron!" I yell, upon noticing his completely blank expression. He quickly begins wiping at his mouth but I just shake my head and walk away. I walk right up the beautiful diva, trying to control my breathing as I get a close up of her in that dress! I grab her hand, trying not to hyperventilate at the feeling, and drag her gently out of the hall.

"Where are you taking me? Who are you?" Rachel continues to question as I pull her into a classroom. I gently push her fully into the room so I can shut the door. I lock it just to make sure no-one ruins this for me. "I don't know who you are, but I have a rape whistle in my purse!" she threatens me holding up her hands to stop me getting closer to her. I can't help but chuckle at how cute she is being.

"Rachel it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know how long I've wanted to be with you? Wanted to kiss you. To be inside you," I tell her, stepping closer to her. She looks at me with a mix of confusion and fear.

"Tell me who you are!" The little diva demands folding her arms over her chest. I sigh slightly, but put my hands on my hips.

"I am... the best fuck you will ever have! I am someone who has to hide myself. Who, after tonight, you will never find again," I tell her, pulling her into my arms and hugging her so tight. "I wish I could reveal myself. But it's too dangerous," I whisper, before kissing her. The kiss is soft and tender, full of love, lust and need.

Our kisses quickly become more heated, full of passion and want. I move my hands down to Rachel's bum and squeeze hard, causing her moan - by far the best noise I've ever heard. I pull back slightly and look into Rachel's eyes.

"We don't have to do this!" I say, panting slightly, she quickly shakes her head and pulls me back in a kiss, that leaves me lightheaded and addicted. "I need to feel you!" I moan, slipping my hand up her dress and into her now ruined panties. I start playing with her clit, flicking from side to side hard. She feels so amazing and sounds so sexy. I move my fingers down to her entrance, feeling how wet she is.

"Please," Rachel moans loudly, thrusting her hips into my hand.

"Are you sure? You are a.. Virgin." I ask, looking deep into her eyes. She looks at me for a moment, searching my face for something.

"I'm sure. I'm don't know who you are, but I know I want you to take me, to make me yours," she whispers, causing me to groan at her words. Not needing to be told twice, I slip one finger into her entrance. She hisses at the pain, and grips my arms hard.

"It's okay baby, its okay," I whisper in her ear. I keep my finger still, letting her get used to the feeling. After several moments she nods for me to continue. I start to slowly move my finger in and out of her. After a couple of moments I slip a second finger into her. "God baby, you are so tight!" I moan into her ear, starting to pick up pace.

"Oh GOD! So good!" she moans, rocking her hips against my hand. Taking this as a very good sign I start to increase my pace. Thrusting into her hard, I feel her walls start to tighten around my finger.

"Cum, princess," I whisper softly into her hair.

"OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" she screams, coming undone in my arms. I continue to gently thrust in and out of her, slowly bring her down from her high. Finally, I pull my fingers out of her, I bring them up to my mouth and lick them clean, moaning at the taste. I look at her panting body and smile. I kiss her lips a final time.

"Thank you," I whisper before fleeing the room and running into the closest girls bathroom. I lock the door so she can't follow me. I slid down the door and sob hard. Sob for the love I can never have. I stay on the bathroom and cry for what feel forever but is only really about 10 minutes. Slowly I make my way to my feet and walk back towards the wall. As the song blast out, I feel more tears fall, at how they describe my life. I watch as Rachel innocently dances with Mercedes, I see her wipe her own eyes of tears which only make my tears for greater.

**Lyin' here with you so close to me**  
><strong>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in your smile<strong>

**I've never opened up to anyone**  
><strong>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<strong>  
><strong>We don't need to rush this<strong>  
><strong>Let's just take this slow<strong>

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>

**I know that if we give this a little time**  
><strong>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<strong>  
><strong>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<strong>

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>  
><strong>No I don't want to say goodnight<strong>  
><strong>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>  
><strong>With a kiss goodnight<strong>  
><strong>Kiss goodnight<strong>

As the song ends I run out of the school and towards my car. Quickly driving to my house, I fight the urge to just pull into on coming traffic. Finally I pull into my own driveway. I sit in my car for a moment, pulling myself together before exiting the car and walking into my house.

"Quinnie, is that you?" my mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, it's me!" I reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum.<strong>

**Views... One-shot or more? x**


End file.
